Helado de sésamo
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: No llores sobre el helado derretido. Principal: TsurugixShindou Secundarias: TsurugixTenma y ShindouxKirino. Dedicado a Azariel y Chaosu


Helado de sésamo

-¡Tsurugi!

El grito le hizo volverse aunque realmente no lo necesitaba ya que sabia de sobra quien era, nadie mas que Tenma seria capaz de llamarle desde la otra punta de una calle llena de gente y salir corriendo esquivándolos como si fuesen jugadores del equipo contrario. Tsurugi se quedo quieto esperando o seguramente seria capaz de perseguirle sin descanso, el entusiasmo de Tenma era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de el.

En cuanto llego a su lado el peli azul tuvo que detenerle para que no le saltase encima y por supuesto el puchero del castaño no se hizo esperar pero finalmente se rindió, sabia de sobra como era Tsurugi. Mientras caminaban Tenma se pego todo lo posible al otro juntando disimuladamente sus manos, esos gestos del castaño fueron los que hicieron sonreir al delantero, en su presencia era imposible no sonreir cuando se estaba cerca.

-Y… ¿Dónde vas?- pregunto Tenma intentando iniciar una conversación, sabia de sobra que Tsurugi era alguien de pocas palabras pero era realmente incomodo estar tan callado mientras andaba con alguien.

-Tengo que ver a alguien, he quedado en que iría a hablar con el- las palabras que el mismo habia pronunciado le provocaron un gran sentido de culpabilidad, se suponía que Tenma era la persona a la que mas habia dejado acercarse a el después de su hermano.

-Oh- dijo decepcionado, esperaba poder pasar el resto de la tarde con el peli azul pero si ya tenia algo que hacer no iba a meterse en medio- hum… ¿puedo acompañarte hasta el sitio?-pregunto con timidez, al menos podría aprovechar para estar mas tiempo con el- prometo que luego me ire.

Como si su propia conciencia no fuese bastante las palabras de Tenma se le clavaron en el pecho como si fueran cuchillas, no podía decir que no si le miraba con esos ojos. Chasqueo la lengua y cogió a Tenma de una de las muñecas llevándoselo a un callejón a un lado de la calle donde estaban lejos de miradas indiscretas, cuando se aseguro de que nadie los veia se acerco hasta dejar un beso en los labios de Tenma. No podia verle poner un puchero de esa forma, se le rompia el corazón solo de verle triste así que intento animarle como pudo para acallar su sentimiento de culpa.

-Te prometo que mañana haremos algo- dijo saliendo de nuevo a la calle principal con el castaño a su lado- pero hoy va a ser imposible.

Las muestras de afecto de Tsurugi podian contarse con los dedos de una mano pero cada vez que recibia una Tenma sentia que su corazon latia tan rapido que podia salirsele del pecho, a pesar de no poder estar con el esa tarde ese beso le habia hecho desear con ansias que llegara el día siguiente para pasarlo con el delantero.

Caminaron juntos hasta un parque cercando donde tuvieron que separarse, ya era algo tarde por lo que no Tsurugi le pidio al otro que se fuera a casa, no queria que andase tan tarde solo, con lo despistado que era seguramente acabase en algun lio. Se despidieron con un suave beso aprovechando que apenas habia gente y tomaron caminos distintos.

-Ten cuidado de camino a casa- advirtió la voz de Shindou mientras veia a Kirino salir por la puerta. Se habia hecho algo tarde y el peli rosa tenia que volver a casa.

-No te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa- no creo que nadie sea tan idiota como para meterse conmigo.

Ese día habian pasado toda la tarde juntos, tenian que hacer un trabajo en parejas y habian decidido hacerlo en casa del capitan, despues de todo tenian mas espacio y lo harian mas comodamente.

-Aun así ten cuidado- sonrio no sabiendo si preocuparse mas por Kirino o por el pobre infeliz que pudiese cruzarse en su camino- Nos vemos mañana.

El defensa asintio acercandose y dejando un suave beso en sus labios, siempre que eso ocurria un millon de mariposas revoloteaban en el estomago del capitan y esta vez no era menos. Se quedo en la puerta esperando ver desaparecer a Kirino por la reja principal, cuando estuvo fuera del rango visual del peli rosa se permitio cambiar su expresion a una mas seria, sabia lo que venia ahora.

Kirino salio de la mansion cerrando la reja tras de si y tomando el camino hacia su casa, pero al doblar la esquina se quedo parado, a esas horas a penas habia gente en la calle pero desde hacia unos dias sospechaba algo y necesitaba comprobarlo. Se oculto tras la esquina y espero a que el sonido de pasos y cadenas llegase a sus oidos, cuando esto ocurrio se asomo disimuladamente por la esquina frunciendo el ceño.

Tras dejas a Tenma en el parque Tsurugi habia tomado otro camino alejandose del lugar para llegar a esa casa, tenia que despistar al castaño a fin de que no supiera donde iba realmente, le sabia mal mentir a Tenma pero esto era algo que habian acordado. Tras la esquina Kirino apreto los puños viendo sin intervenir como Tsurugi entraba en la mansion.

Desde hacia dias el defensa habia tenido la sensación de que Shindou estaba raro, se conocian desde hacia años así que no era difícil para el adivinar cuando algo le pasaba, al principio se extraño de que no le contase nada pero luego empezo a penar que no se lo contaba porque quizas fuese algo relacionado a su relacion, no quería presionarle y por eso no pregunto nada pero la posibilidad de que se estuviese viendo con alguien le carcomía por dentro por eso ese día espero y jamás se había arrepentido tanto de hacer algo como eso.

Empezó a alejarse con pasos lentos y los puños aun apretados, no podía creer que estuviese en lo cierto, Shindou se estaba viendo con otra persona en la misma casa donde también estaba con el y por si fuera poco esa persona era Tsurugi, que también cabía recalcar que salía con Tenma. Kirino no llegaba a comprender por que había pasado todo eso, se suponía que ellos se conocían desde siempre y ¿de pronto le cambiaba por otro de esa manera? Decidió que lo mejor seria ir a casa por el momento, la sorpresa se había apoderado de el al igual que la rabia y el dolor pero no podía culpar a Shindou, era totalmente incapaz. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban por el momento, era menos doloroso no pensar en ello.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación del capitán del Raimon dos cuerpos se movían frenéticamente sobre el caro colchón del capitán, iluminados solo por la luz que se colaba por las cortinas abiertas. Ambos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien, si no lo dejaban ahora no solo harían daño a las personas que querían si no que también se lo harían ellos mismos.

Llevaban cerca de un mes repitiendo esa situación, por suerte para ellos se habían organizado tan bien que ninguna de sus parejas había percatado nada, o al menos era lo que había pasado con Tenma porque Shindou sabia que su novio peli rosa estaba empezando a sospechar.

-No podemos seguir así- dijo el castaño cubriéndose con la sabana una vez que hubieron terminado- no esta bien.

Ninguna de esas palabras era nueva para Tsurugi. Cada vez que sucedía uno de sus encontronazos Shindou tenia un ataque de culpabilidad y juraba que seria el ultimo que quería a Kirino y no podía hacerle esto pero no era el único que lo decía, en su mente Tsurugi también sabia que tenia toda la razón, estaba mal y tampoco podía hacerle eso a Tenma y sin embargo ahí estaba en la cama con el castaño y sintiéndose tan culpable como el.

Ninguno de los dos había pensado nunca que pudiesen llegar a hacer eso pero se había convertido en una droga para ellos, no tenían intención de terminar con sus respectivas parejas pero tampoco podían evitar. Tal vez siguieran así un tiempo pero sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que decidirse y estaban seguros de que escogerían quedarse con quien estaban ahora, después de todo lo suyo no era mas que atracción.

FIN


End file.
